Betrayed
by Nirvana Renegade Seiga
Summary: A side story to GUNPOWDER. not yet out When Kimblee betrayed Greed for the military, there was more than enough questions to be answered. ONESHOTYAOI GreedxKimblee


**Betrayed**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Greed, Kimblee or any of FullMetal Alchemist.

**Author's Note:** Can't help but to love the pairing. Here's another slightly toasted yaoi sandwhich with angst.This is a slight follow-up of 'TIMID RELEVATIONS', and after this, I plan to go into full story-mode of the stones and what is going on with the romance of these two. They just don't get enough luvin'!

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** THE CHAPTER-LENGTH FIC WILL BE CALLED '**GUNPOWDER'**

**Warning:** Angst, yaoi...

* * *

Kimblee smirked rather arrogantly as he stood next to Archer, the bag containing Greed's remains in his hands. Greed's shocked look was everything the alchemist could dream for. It was shocked... It was wounded... It was _hurt..._ But most of all... It showed betrayl like giant red letter stenciled on the tanned forehead. Greed's mouth gaped open like a fish, his mind unable to form words. He had been able to choke out the alchemist's name before Dorchette and Roa caved in the back wall and they escape. Kimblee smirked and blew a cocky kiss to Greed as he disappeared into the underground waterway where he had first kissed Greed.

Archer looked at Kimblee as he blew a kiss to the homunculus. He then turned around and crossed his arms, looking at Archer for further instructions. "What do you want me to do next?" He asked, rubbing his palms unconsciously.

Archer looked to his left where a man with a clipboard stood. "Lieutenant Colonel, Zolof J. Kimblee, The Crimson Alchemist is hereby reinstated into the Military under Colonel Frank Archer and The Fuhrer's Orders." The solider copied that down and left quickly. Archer turned to Kimblee.

"Come on. Tucker is already being transported to Southern HQ. You'll be living in the military dorm with me." Kimblee didn't even try to hide his disgust. He had to live with this _thing_! Archer walked down the hall and Kimblee followed him.

Chimeras were splattered along the walls and their bodies were thrown over the ground. Makoto… a child-like bear chimera… Tonya… a beautiful cat chimera who had acted like a mother to Kimblee.

Kimblee stopped in front of Tonya and knelt down. Archer stopped and turned out. "What are you doing?" Kimblee reached foreword and untied the black silk ribbon with the silver bell that had been around her neck. He slipped it into his pocket and closed her wide eyes before standing up with his eyes closed.

"Let's go." He walked ahead of Archer and continued to walk with his eyes closed. He could walk through the entire building with his eyes closed; remembering where Dorchette used to sit against the wall, where Martel and Roa used to work behind the bar… And the room where he and Greed… Well, he didn't really have to finish THAT sentence.

He walked out of the Devil's Nest and opened his eyes. He turned around one last time and looked upon the pub. Archer walked up and pointed to a buggy. "Come on." Kimblee's eyes moved from the pub and he followed Archer up in the buggy.

The trip was shorter than he thought… But maybe it was for the fact that he was in a daze half the time, too preoccupied with his thoughts than to be thinking about time. Less than a mile from Southern HQ, Archer tapped his arm and he turned his head.

"Hmm?" He cocked his head to show that he was listening. Archer reached into his pocket and pull out a black vial. He handed it to Kimblee and the alchemist opened it, shaking it into his hand.

Golden eyes grew to impossibly sizes as he stared down at the Red Stone, an Incomplete Philosopher's Stone, in a tiny golden vial that was attached to a golden chain. Kimblee looked to Archer, but the colonel was looking out of the window again. He looked at the chain in his hands and without a second thought, pulled it over his head and pulled his hair out from under the chain.

As soon as the vial touched his clothed chest, he could barely hold in a gasp at the pure bliss of the complete power that suddenly flowed through his veins. He hadn't felt so good… so _alive_ since Ishbal when the Brigadier General had given him his own.

"We're here." Archer interrupted him and Kimblee slid out of the buggy and onto the ground, following Archer's blue uniform. "You're uniform is already here. Change into it when you're ready." He opened the door to his dorm and walked in, the alchemist following.

Kimblee picked up the blue military uniform that was on the second cot and held it up, already telling that the pants were going to be too big—Archer just couldn't understand that in prison that _don't feed you_ and he just never ate much with Greed—and the black undershirt wouldn't even fit over his head. The boots and the jacket fit. That was it.

"Where's the bathroom?" Archer looked up from military papers and pointed to his left. Kimblee took the pants and the jacket, walking into the bathroom. He stripped down to a pair of boxers Greed had given him and looked at himself in the mirror. Rib bones that were once very prominent were now slightly covered with a slight bit of muscle and his skin wasn't so deathly pale. His eyes locked on the bite-mark scar that was above his left breast.

Sighing, Kimblee pulled on his pants and jacket, leaving it open. He felt a weight in his back pocket and reached in, pulling out a State Alchemist Watch. "Think of everything, don't you Archer?" He mumbled and opened the door, placing the chain back into his pocket. For one last thing, he reached into the pocket of his red suit and pulled out Tonya's cat bell. He slipped it into his pants pocket and walked out.

Archer looked up and his emotionless sea green eyes locked onto the bite. "What happened?" He asked and Kimblee sat down on his cot, pulling his boots on and tucking his pants in.

"Just an animal bite." He mumbled. It was true enough, Greed acted like a damn animal in bed. Suddenly felt the Red Stone give a weak throb. He looked down at it as it gave another throb, this one seeming to be filled with emotions. He couldn't pinpoint any of them but it felt vaguely depressing.

Getting an idea, Kimblee stood back up and walked to the door, buttoning up his jacket just to leave the city. "Where are you going?" Archer asked.

Kimblee turned around halfway. "Just going out for a walk. Don't worry. I'll be back." He opened the door and walked out into the streets. He reached down and pulled out Tonya's bell and reached up to tie it around his own neck. He turned towards the outskirts of town and started to walk towards it as the Red Stone gave another throb, this time sadder than the first.

-In The Deep Forest-

How_ could he betray me?_ Greed sat on the edge of the cottege that the remaining members of his group had taken refuge in. His vest was long gone and he was stuck in his leather pants and the black muscle shirt that clung to his body. His head was hung between his long legs as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Hey, boss, you okay?" Dorchette asked as he opened the door a bit, his pipe hanging from his lips. Greed lifted his head and slowly nodded. "You sure?"

"I'm fine Dorchette." He snapped bitterly and the dog chimera slunk back inside closing the door behind him. A throb shot through his chest and he clutched it, knowing exactly what the throb was. Another red stone was around, unaltered by a homunculi's vile system.

Greed stood up, bones cracking as he walked through the trees, stuffing his hands into his pockets bitterly. _How could he go and rejoin the military?_ Greed snarled mentally as the image of Kimblee's smug smirk surfaced to mind; his body slightly in front of Archer's almost protecting him.

_I kept you safe... I protected you... and this is how you repay me!_ Greed slung his fist to the right, punching through a tree as splinters shot into his unshielded hand. Not a wince appeared on his face as he sat down by the tree, throwing the wood away with a fierce snarl.

"I can't believe I'm broken up over a measley mortal." He snarled aloud. But he knew that Kimblee was no ordinary mortal.. alchemist... human... _whatever_ you wanted to call him. He was greedy... He was envious... He was lusty... He had more than enough wrath to go around and Pride was something that he wasn't short on. He held Sins in his system that just drew Greed to him like a moth to a flame. He could say that he had fallen head over heels in love with the alchemist... but that would be an understatement. Kimblee was like a drug to him... He couldn't get enough of the Crimson alchemist.

Maybe that's why it hurt so much when Kimblee had betrayed him... left him hanging, his jaw unlatched in utter shock as Kimblee had smirked, Greed's skull in Archer's hands... The Red Stones inside him gave another throb, harder this time and Greed rubbed his chest, trying to soothe them.

He didn't know what was making them act up so much, the last time they had responded this much was when he had been in Lab 5 after he had woken up.

"Still sulking, Greed?" Greed's head snapped up, dark amethyst eyes connecting with glowing golden eyes. Kimblee leaned against the opposite tree, a red stone in a necklace around his neck. He was in a military uniform, the jacket and shirt slung over his shoulder, leaving his chest bare.But what caught the homunculus' eyes was the black silk ribbon with the cat bell around his neck. _'Tonya…_'

Greed stood up with grace, snarling at him but making no move to attack the alchemist. "What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped bitterly, his shield already crawling up his arms, stopping in jagged strokes around his black wristbands.

Kimblee smirked, crossing his arms over his bare chest and Greed's eyes flicked to the giant bite mark that was above his left breast. Greed turned his head slightly, remembering when he had given Kimblee that bite. "My Stone was pulling me to you." He explained simply, that know-it-all air back around him.

Greed stepped foreword, stuck up with being pushed around by the alchemist. He slammed Kimblee into the tree, grabbing the two wrists and holding them against the bark, scraping senstive flesh. Kimblee gave a snarl of outrage and struggled, wild predatory eyes flicking at his. "What the hell, Greed!"

The homunculus glared at Kimblee, his eyes uncovered by sunglasses as every emotion he felt was shown in those pools of liquid amethyst. The alchemist struggled, closing his eyes, unwilling to see what was really being reflected in those emotion-filled pools. Greed's claws pricked at the man's wrists and he shouted, "Open your eyes Kimblee! Look at me!"

Kimblee turned his head back around and he opened his eyes. Greed held his wrists tighter as he shouted, "Were you pleased when you saw Tonya dead! Happy that because you sided with the military that the only person who decided to care for you besides me is dead? You killed Tonya, Kimblee!" 

Kimblee snarled at Greed and closed his eyes. "I told her to leave! I joined the military for my own reasons! I didn't kill her…" His voice faded off as he clenched his eyes shut, turned his head away. Greed gripped Kimblee's chin and turned him to face him.

"Open your eyes, Kimblee!" Greed demanded again, his claws prickling the delicate skin as small drop of blood appeared around the sharp appendages.

Kimblee forced one eye open just as Greed's mouth closed over his own. Just that one split second, Kimblee saw everything that the greedy homunculus had to bear... His sadness... the lonlinesss...lust... but what stood out and shouted to the alchemist's head, was that even though Kimblee had betrayed Greed, the emotion that was screaming was that odd swirl of undying love. Kimblee snorted mentally for a moment, _as if you could count it as that._

Greed's tongue probed Kimblee's lips apart and the alchemist let out a ferocious growl at the invasion, snapping at the offending appendage. "Gr--mpff!" Kimblee struggled against the hold as Greed kept his eyes open, unknowingly slicing his own tongue on his own shark teeth.

He stared at the alchemist as Kimblee's struggled slowly stopped and his hands were once again forced above his head. Greed's shield stayed over his arms, legs and chest as he kissed the alchemist with renewed ferocity. Kimblee slowly gave in, his eyes dropping closed. The Red Stones inside him gave another throb, this one strangely pleasurable. He shuddered against the alchemist and Kimblee had one of his own let loose.

Greed pulled back, eyes still angry, his lips bloodied, but at least now he wasn't ready to kill Kimblee. Said man was panting slightly, leaning against the tree, his lips shredded from Greed's shark-like teeth and his wrists scratched from where Greed was still holding them. "What..." Kimblee cleared his throat. "What the hell?"

Greed stepped back. "I came out here because I felt my Stones calling me. Our Stones search for one another as I did. Kimblee, don't toy with me if you plan on going back to Archer and the military." There was a bout of silence which Greed already knew the answer to.

Kimblee stepped away from the tree, licking his lips and rubbing his delicately defined wrists. He turned his head up to the night sky and emotions flickered across his face faster than his explosions. He settled on one and then sighed, stepping even further into the enveloping fog.

"Sorry, Greed." The 'sorry' was only half-hearted and half-meaningful as the alchemist disappeared, the cat bells giving one last, lingering ring. Greed sighed and leaned against the tree he had started out against. He pulled out a smooth black rock he had picked up since his escape from prison and ran a finger over it, feeling a giant 'Z' carved into it.

This stone, as along with the Red Stones that were connecting him and the alchemist, were a puzzle that demanded to be fixed. Greed pushed himself from the tree and slipped the rock back in his pocket, going back to the little cottage-like hut. He stopped before going inside, his hand on the handle as he looked up at the sky Kimblee had been lost in thought ealier.

"I'll see him again." Greedchuckled to himself. "After all... I'm greedy. I claimed him and sure as hell want him back." TheRed Stones gaveanother throb, this one suddenly killing his cheery mood and setting him in a depression. "And find out what the hell is wrong with these_...things_."

* * *

Alrighties, this is the sequel to 'TIMID REVELATIONS' and an after piece to my NEW story (which I haven't posted yet...) 'GUNPOWDER'. Hope to see some of my peoples there!


End file.
